Bassinet
by canisfloria
Summary: On the night of their daughter’s birth, Queen Ariel and King Eric scamble to find a name for her.


April 7th, 1839, Queen Ariel of Denmark delivered a tiny baby girl in the early morning hours. Celebrations were held throughout all of the kingdom – two years ago, no one would have believed Eric would have ever settle down, nevermind have a child.

"She's so beautiful," Eric cooed to his wife about their baby. The nursery resembled the room Ariel had when she first arrived to the human world; however, wooden toys and baby clothes decorated the chamber of pale, golden light and stone.

Ariel smiled timidly at her husband and child. "I'm just glad that my pregnancy is over." The past nine months resulted in pain every day, especially with her petite form forced to push itself to the limit. "It was worth it though to have her here."

"You know we need to choose her name for her by tomorrow morning," Eric said. He gently rested his daughter in her bassinet, keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Grimsby will need to make an announcement to the kingdom of the future queen's name."

His wife groaned in annoyance. "Atlantica will both be demanding every little detail about her too."

Eric chuckled. "She is Triton's _first_ grandchild. Of course Atlantica is going to interested."

"I know, I know," Ariel replied. "But I have no ideas on what to name her. She's beautiful, but I can just see that fire in her eyes that my own mother once had."

"What about Athena?" Eric questioned. "It would be a great honor to your parents."

The queen shook her head. "My mother was everything a queen should be, but I want our daughter to have her own name."

Her husband sighed. "What are we going to name her?" He slumped his shoulders slightly to gaze at their daughter – wide, bright blue eyes blinked back at him.

Ariel shrugged in response. "I don't know, but I'm going to put her to bed for now. Perhaps a lullaby will keep her calm serene into the night." She softly plucked her black-headed daughter from the ivory-and-pale pink bassinet.

"_You are my world, my darling_

_What a beautiful world I see."_

Eric watched his wife and daughter with a warmth spreading throughout his chest. Despite Ursula and the rest of universe, he was able to keep the love of his life next to me; now, he had another great love to protect.

_"You are the song I'm singing_

_You're my beautiful melody."_

He froze in an instant. Never once before had there ever been a child born of sea and shore. Their daughter was the first – a hybrid of land and water. However, one thing Atlantica and Denmark had in common was the familiar love of music. Music transcended language, culture, and difference. If you were a human or a mermaid, you could enjoy any tune.

"Ariel!" Eric chimed loudly, almost scaring Ariel enough to make her up drop their daughter. "I know what her name is!"

"What?" she asked, confused and intrigued.

The king beamed with happiness. "Melody. Her name is Princess Melody."

Ariel's eyes widened as she looked from her husband to her sleepy daughter. Their child had Eric's dark hair but her facial features. "Melody," Ariel tested the name out. "It suits her."

"Melody Kristine Anne, Princess of House Augustenburg." Ariel hugged her child closely.

"Kristine Anne?" Eric echoed. "I like it."

"Of course you do," Ariel rolled her eyes. "Those are your mother's and grandmother's names. Now, I'm going to finish putting Melody to sleep."

"Of course." Eric stepped back to where Melody's cradle sat.

_"This is your world, my darling_

_One world, the land and sea_

_My hope for you for always_

_Is that your heart will hold part of me."_

Moments later, the queen and king of Denmark stepped onto the nursery's balcony after putting Melody to sleep. "I can't believe I'm here," Ariel said , her voice carrying in the soft, night wind.

"I can't imagine you being anywhere else," Eric replied and took his wife's hand. He placed a small kiss on her hand before clasping it in his own to hold.

Tomorrow, the world would know of the name of Princess Melody. The christening of thier daughter would soon follow.

However, Ariel and Eric couldn't be bothered to care of those things right now. They were happy to be with one another and their daughter in the twilight. So, the king and queen whispered sweet nothings to one another before retiring to bed, and they only awoke when Princess Melody gurgled in her bassinet the next morning for attention.


End file.
